


Mad School

by kaibagirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, School, School Sucks, Uuf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibagirl/pseuds/kaibagirl
Summary: A rant about a teacher.





	Mad School

"LMAO, since when is sending an email EVER important??"

First of all lady, you're in my personal bubble space. Back off. I let very few people in my bubble, and, unfortunately for you, you're not one of them.

Second of all, why do you get to judge if my email isn't important? You didn't even read it! (And no, I'm not going to let you) You're always on your phone. Or on your laptop, barely ever teaching your class. No, while everyone else is working, or being bored out of their minds by the stupid, unnecessary work you give us, (or they're goofing off, for that matter,) what's important is that you're sitting in a comfy chair on your fat bottom behind, laughing at something on Facebook.

Now now, don't look at me like that, you know its true. I've seen you doing it.

Tell me something, why is it that only the good, hardworking students get picked on?

I mean sure, I'm "off task", as you say, sending one simple email, but a. I'm nearly done with my work (its true i was the first one done, and b. other kids are WAY more off task than I am. No seriously, they are, check their history. They're all doing something else. some on Instagram, most playing video games, or, like me, emailing/texting. The list goes on and on.

So why can't I join in? Especially since I'M one of the "good kids" with a clean record.

Oh. That's why, isn't it?

You're mad because the "BAD kids" have humiliated you in the past, and now you're on a personal revenge quest, to make sure that EVERY student you aren't buddy buddy with, even the good, innocent ones, have something bad on their record.

You can't do that. It's stupid, and isn't fair. What did we do to you?

Another thing. The social worker is bored, and hears someone saying, "I just wanna die" because who knows why, even though the reason is TOO MUCH WORK FROM THAT TEACHER. That student didn't actually mean it.

She calls you into her office, interrogates you, and treats you like a science project, and then calls your parents, and you get yelled at.

"Why do you want to die??! YOU HAVE EVERYTHING!!!! YOU'RE GROUNDED!!!!!"

The nerve of them...


End file.
